Known medicament delivery devices include autoinjector devices and in certain instances consist of a sub-assembly and a syringe that is installed in the sub-assembly. Some of these prior art arrangements have the advantage of permitting the use of standard specification syringes in a delivery device irrespective of the syringe manufacturer, thereby obviating the need for pharmaceutical companies to provide filled syringes specific to a particular device.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide a sub-assembly for a medicament delivery device that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages associated with prior art arrangements.